Remember Me As I Was
by SasukeDancer
Summary: Sakura had a strange encounter with Itachi when she was six years old. Now, ten years later, she is forced to join him and must learn to see past what he has become in order to remember who he once was.
1. A Special Little Girl

**A/N I am very excited about this Itachi/Sakura story. This is one of my favourite coupples and I am so thrilled to finaly be working on a story for them. I would love to hear opinions so please let me know what you think.**

* * *

><p><strong>POV-Itachi<strong>

I watched from a distance as the other girls picked on her. I couldn't imagine why they would do such a thing, but I had to take into consideration that they were just young children. I'm sure to them it was harmless fun however; it tore at my heart to see the small girl cry. She was sitting on the ground surrounded by the others who were saying something that I couldn't make out. In the past I had made it a point to not get involved with things like this. I had been taught as a young child to be strong and take control of my own problems. I had also made it my mission to teach my younger brother the same concept. However, as I continued to watch the drama unfold I realized that the child had not been taught the same lesson.

"What's going on here" I said as I approached. The other girls looked up to face me but the one continued to sit on the ground and hold her head down. I knelt down beside her and placed my hand on the top of her head. She refused to look at me. I glanced over my shoulder at the others.

"It's not nice to make fun of others" I said, still trying to comfort the crying girl. "Why don't you guys run along and play somewhere else". They looked to each other before leaving. I could hear them laughing as they ran from view.

I shook my head as I watched them make their escape. I turned back to face the girl who I had just protected. She had stopped crying but I could tell she was still upset. I sat on the grass next to her, hoping to gain her trust.

"What's your name"?

"Sakura" she said, still hiding her face from my view. I thought that the name suited her well. Her shorty choppy hair was a unique shade of pink and it reminded me of the cherry blossoms that bloomed every spring.

"That is a pretty name. My name is Itachi. How old are you Sakura"?

"Six"

"You're the same age as my little brother" I said smiling. I placed my hand on her shoulder. "Why won't you look at me Sakura? You don't have to hide anymore. I promise I'm not like those little girls. I'm sure it can't be that bad".

"You will say I am ugly. That is what everyone says". She lifted her head for a moment but quickly put it back down.

"That can't be true" I said as I gently turned her head to face me. I noticed that she had beautiful green eyes as well as pale and flawless skin. I couldn't imagine why anyone would tell this child that she was ugly. I smiled as I wiped a tear from her cheek. She sniffled and gave me a shy smile.

"Why don't I walk you home" I said, takeing her hand and pulling her off the ground. She nodded her head but didn't say anything. She gripped my hand tightly as we began to make our way through the village.

Sakura didn't speak for a long time. I began to feel awkward and uncomfortable. I was a famed ANBU officer, not a babysitter. However, Sakura seemed like she needed someone to look up to. I didn't know why but I felt like there was something very special about her.

We quietly made our way past the small shops and restaurants that were scattered along the street. I wanted to ask Sakura if she wanted something to eat before I took her home but she seemed too lost in thought to have a conversation with me. As we reached the residential district she finally spoke.

"Are you a ninja" she asked. She turned to face me and I found myself stopping in the middle of the street.

"I am" I said, gazing down into her bright green eyes. They seemed to be filled with wonder and disbelief. She smiled and for some reason I could feel my cheeks grow hot. I was not one to blush, but she had caught me off guard.

"I wish I could be a ninja but everyone says I am too little and that I am weak". She sighed and kicked a small pebble away from her. I found myself thinking how unique she really was. I didn't know many six year old girls but I figured most of them didn't think about going off to war as a ninja. I laughed and ran my hand through her hair playfully.

We walked for a few more minutes before we finally arrived in front of her apartment. She smiled and began to pull away from me but I held her back.

"Do you really want to be a ninja Sakura"?

She looked up at me and nodded. I knelt down beside her and looked straight into her eyes. Although she was young I could tell that she had an inner strength. I reached into my bag and pulled out a silver kunai. I watched as her eyes grew wide with shock and excitement. She reached out to touch it but quickly pulled her hand back. I gave a small laugh before takeing her hand and placing the knife into it. I watched as she took her finger and stroked its side.

"A ninja has to deal with many things. They have to go into battle never knowing what to expect". She looked at me with a puzzled look. "Being a ninja is more than being strong. It is about being smart and learning to do what is right". I took the kunai from her and held it up to where she could see her reflection in its surface. "If you work hard you can be a great ninja one day. You have to train every day to become stronger but I'm sure you can do it". I handed the kunai back to her and stood up. She held it for a moment before trying to hand it back to me.

I smiled and shook my head. "I want you to keep it. It will remind you to work hard. You have to remember to work for what you want".

She looked at me for a moment before running to a flower bed nearby. After a few moments she returned with a small, red rose in her hand. She smiled and held it up to me.

"I wanted to give you something too Itachi" she said as I took the rose from her hand. "It isn't as special as a kunai knife but roses are my favorite flower. I want it to remind you of me, like this knife reminds me of you". She held the kunai up in a playful stance. I smiled and playfully grabbed her, tickling her side. She squirmed out of my arms and ran out of my reach, laughing with every step she took.

"Well I should be getting home" I said, pushing a few strands of my dark hair away from my face. She looked disappointed but after a moment she hugged me around my waist. I wrapped my arms around her.

"Thank you Itachi" she said as she pulled away. She ran off with the kunai knife still in her hand. "I promise to practice every day" she yelled back at me as she reached her front door.

"That's my girl" I said as I waved back at her.

I watched as she entered the apartment. She really was a very special little girl. I looked down at the rose in my hand. I held it up to my nose and breathed in its sweet scent.

"You are going to be a great ninja one day Sakura. I know it".

* * *

><p><strong>AN Please remember to review and let me know what you think of the story so far. The next few chapters will jump around in the timeline for a bit but I promise to make it clear to understand.**

**Forever Yours**

**SasukeDancer**


	2. A Stranger In The Storm

**A/nI am so sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. I have been so busy that I have not had as much time to write as usual. Anyway here is chapter 2. I hope you like it. Please remember to review.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ten Years Later<strong>

**POV-Sakura**

I sat by my window and watched as the icy rain pounded against the ground. People ran through the streets as they attempted to escape the heavy downpour. The sky seemed to grow darker with every second that went by and I was glad that I had decided to stay indoors for the day. Although it was my sixteenth birthday I had chosen to avoid my friends and keep to myself. Over the past few months I had found myself growing more distant from them. Naruto and Ino thought it had something to do with Sasuke although I assured them that I had accepted his departure from the village. The truth was that it was his older brother that I truly missed.

I walked over to my bed and pulled a small black box from underneath it. I wiped off the dust and took in a deep breath as I opened the lid. I felt myself holding back tears as I pulled the silver kunai from its case. I sat on the floor and traced my fingers over the cold metal. As I looked at my reflection on its surface it became clear to me just how much time had passed since I had first held it in my hands.

I had never told anyone about my encounter with Itachi Uchiha, but I repeated the words he had spoken to me in my mind almost every day. I had been too young to realize it back then but he had truly believed in me despite not truly knowing anything about me. The more I thought about it the stranger it became to me. I had been so devastated when I had heard what he had done to his clan, and despite that I had cried for hours when I found out he had left the village as well. I had never fully been able to understand the connection I had formed with him during that single encounter.

My thoughts were interrupted by a soft knock on my door. When I opened it I found Naruto standing in my hallway soaking wet and shivering from the rain outside. He had a huge smile on his face and his hands were hidden behind his back. I motioned for him to come in and closed the door behind him.

"Happy birthday Sakura" he said as he pulled a bouquet of roses from behind his back. "I remembered that they were your favorite. I decided to get sixteen of them since it was your sixteenth birthday. Ino and I also planned a party for you. It was supposed to be a surprise but I just couldn't keep the secret from you any longer. You will come right"?

"I don't know Naruto. I haven't been feeling like myself lately". I sighed as I took the roses from him. I took in their sent for a moment before gently setting them on my bed. I glanced back at Naruto who had a puzzled look on his face.

"You seem the same to me Sakura. You're not getting sick are you"? He walked up to me and placed his hand on my forehead. I smiled and playfully pushed it away.

"No. I don't think it is anything like that. I guess it is just hard to explain". I glanced down at my feet and realized that I hadn't hidden the kunai before I had let Naruto into the room. He hadn't seemed to notice and I quietly nudged it back under my bed.

He shook his head before heading to the door. "You are a strange one Sakura. I'll tell Ino that we can cancel the party since you aren't feeling well. Everyone was going to be there. Shino even said he would come and he never does anything fun".

I let out a small laugh. "There is no reason to let a good party go to waste. I'm sure everyone will have just as much fun without me as they would if I was there. You guys should just enjoy your time off and have some fun".

Naruto smiled and pulled me into a warm hug. "I just want you to feel better Sakura. I'll check on you tomorrow".

I watched as he left the room and listened as he made his way down the stairs. When I heard the front door close behind him I quickly ran back to my window and watched as he disappeared into the rain. He had always been so supportive and I felt guilty that it had taken me so many years to see what a good friend he truly was.

I walked back to my bed and pulled the kunai out from under it again. My mind raced as I realized just how much I had changed. I held the kunai up to the light and for a moment I thought I could see Itachi staring back at me. I could feel my emotions rush to the surface and before I knew it I had collapsed into tears.

It only took a few minutes for me to make the decision to leave Konaha behind. I grabbed my backpack and filled it with everything I thought I would need. I had no idea where I would go but I didn't care. I felt trapped and I needed to escape. I took the kunai Itachi had given me and placed it in its case. It was the only memory that I wanted to bring with me.

As I began to walk out the door I glanced over my shoulder and noticed the roses on my bed. I remembered Narutos smile and felt myself begin to cry again. I had originally planned to not tell anyone that I was leaving but I felt like Naruto needed some type of explanation. I took a piece of paper from my desk and wrote a short and simple note. I placed the roses in a vase and set them on my bedside table along with the note that was addressed to Naruto. I knew it was only a matter of time before he would come looking for me.

It was still raining as I made my way through the village gates. I didn't stop to look back. I knew as soon as Naruto found the note that he would come looking for me.

I didn't slow down for the first two hours of my travel. However, I could feel my body grow weaker with each mile. It was still raining and the sun was beginning to set behind the trees. The temperature was dropping fast and I knew I would have to find shelter soon. If I continued to travel in this weather I would risk getting sick and would fall prey to the elements or thieves.

I warped my arms around myself as I searched for a place to escape the rain. The area was completely barren and I soon found myself falling to the ground, overcome by exhaustion. I could feel my body grow stiffer with every icy raindrop that hit my skin.

I wasn't sure how long I had been laying there before I heard someone approach. I shifted my weight and pulled myself up off the ground to see a dark figure standing in front of me. Something about him seemed very familiar but the heavy rain masked his face. When he reached out for me I backed away and grabbed the kunai from my backpack. I tried to take a fighting stance but my legs were shaking from the cold.

"Stay back" I said as he continued to approach me. I felt my breath grow heavy with each step he took. He was soon only inches from my face. Without saying a word he gently took the blade from my hand. I tried to make sense of his gesture but soon was overcome by the state of my body. I collapsed into his arms and watched as my world went black.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Thank you so much for reading this story. I will have chapter 3 up tomorrow night. Please review and let me know any ideas you may have for the story. I would love to hear them.**

**Yours Forever**

**SasukeDancer**


	3. A Single Rose

**A/N Thank you so much to all my readers. Here is chapter 3.**

* * *

><p><strong>POV-Itachi<strong>

I sat in the corner of the small room, wondering if she would ever wake up. It had been two days since I had found her in weak and alone in the woods, soaking wet and chilled to the bone. I had taken the liberty of renting a small room at an inn and had hired the local doctor to come and make sure she was okay. He had informed me that she would make a full recovery with time and rest and that I had found her just in time. If she had been exposed to that kind of weather much longer she might not have lived through the night.

The light from the fireplace cast shadows across her face and I could see that she was growing into a beautiful young woman. She was no longer the frightened little girl I had found in the streets years ago. Her features had developed remarkably. Her hair was the same unique shade of pink that I remembered and her eyes were still the amazing shade of green that had haunted me for the past ten years. I was not one to notice a young girls form but from what I could tell she had done more than just grow taller. She was still slender, yet she had just the right amount of curves. She was toned which made me realize that she must have become a young ninja like she had dreamed.

I watched as she shivered under the light blanket I had put on top of her. Quietly I took my cloak from my body and placed it over her, tucking it to her body. I took in a breath and I pushed her hair away from her face. She looked so peaceful but broken at the same time. I wasn't sure what else I could do to make her more comfortable. The doctor had told me she would come around but that had been two days ago. I was beginning to grow worried and impatient.

I took her bag from the floor and curiously looked inside. She had packed very little. There were a few extra sets of clothing and a little food and money. I sighed as I placed it back on the floor and picked up the kunai instead. I couldn't believe that she had kept it for so many years. I remembered the look on her face when I had given it to her. She had seems so surprised and shocked at the simple act of kindness. I smiled at the memory.

When I noticed her waking up I placed the kunai on the bedside table and made my way to her side. I knew she wouldn't recognize me and that I would have to handle the situation delicately. I watched as she slowly opened her eyes and tried to sit up. The pain and fatigue was written all over her face.

"Don't move so fast" I said as I gently laid her back down. "You have been asleep for two days. Your mussels will be weak and it will be hard for you to move for some time. You are going to have to take things slowly". I took a small cloth and dipped it in a bowl of hot water. "Just try to relax" I said, wiping down her arms and legs with the warm wash cloth.

"Where am I? What am I doing here"? Her voice was quiet and raspy.

"I was hoping you could tell me why you were here. I found you alone in the rain". I poured her a small glass of water which she quickly drank up. "The doctor said you needed to rest for a few days so I brought you to this inn. Can you tell me where you were going"?

She looked at me surprised then looked away, avoiding my gaze. I could tell that something was really troubling her. It looked like she was about to cry and I quickly decided to change the topic but she surprised me by finally speaking.

"I ran away from home".

I nodded silently. "I ran away from home too". She looked at me surprised and it was obvious that she didn't know who I was. "It was a long time ago though". I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. "I don't even remember why I left".

She tried to sit up again and I placed my hand along her back to prop her up. I felt awkward having my hands on such a beautiful young girl but I pushed my feelings aside as I sat on the bed beside her. She leaned into me and I found myself wrapping an arm around her shoulders

"Your skin is still cold" I said rubbing her arms to try and warm her up. "I'll get you another blanket". I was surprised when she grabbed my arm and pulled me back to the bed.

"I'm fine" she said with a weak smile. "I am a little hungry though".

I nodded and grabbed my cloak. "There is a store across the street. I'll go find you something to eat while you stay here and rest. You can freshen up also if you feel like it. I'll be back soon".

Within a few minutes I had purchased Sakura a pack of instant ramen as well as some vitamins to help get her strength up. I had also bought her some bathroom supplies. I hadn't been sure what all it was that girls needed but the sales clerk had been kind enough to help me after I had explained the situation.

As I made my way back to the inn I spotted a street vendor selling flowers. I smiled to myself as I counted out some money in my hand.

"Are you buying something for a special lady today" the vendor asked with a smile on his face.

"It's for someone very dear to me" I said handing him the money and pointing to a single red rose. "I'll take that one".

"That is a very fine choice. I believe simple is always best". He took the rose and tied a white ribbon around it. "Here you go".

I thanked him and quickly headed for the inn. When I entered the room I found Sakura sitting by the window holding the silver kunai in her hand. She had a blanket wrapped around her shoulders and seemed lost in thought. I walked over to the small table and placed my bags down.

"I bought you some ramen. I figured it would be easy to keep down since you're not feeling that great. The lady at the store also gave me some vitamins for you, as well as some things for you to use when you freshen up".

She set the kunai down by the window and slowly made her way towards me. I could still tell she was weak. I watched as she pulled the blanket closer to her body as she sat in the simple wooden chair. I heated the ramen and placed in in front of her.

"What's that" she asked, pointing to the rose which I had set in the other chair. I had hoped that she wouldn't spot it until after she had finished eating. I had wanted more time to prepare myself for what I was going to say. Quietly I picked up the rose and handed it to her.

"I remembered that they were your favorite". She dropped the delicate flower and looked at me with surprise and wonder. I knew there was no turning back.

"It's good to see you Sakura".

* * *

><p><strong>AN Thank you so much. Please remember to review.**

**Yours Forever**

**SasukeDancer**


	4. I Can't Let You

**A/N. Here is chapter four. I hope you like it very much. Thanks again for all the love and support that you have given me. I plan on makeing this story around ten chapters long and then plan to work on a Sasuke/Sakura story.**

* * *

><p><strong>POV-Itachi<strong>

Her eyes grew with fear as she backed away from me. I knew she had probably heard what I had done to my family, and because she was the same age as Sasuke she had probably heard it from his point of view. Even though I had been kind to her in the past she must have grown to see me as the monster that took out the entire Uchiha clan. I almost couldn't bear the thought of her thinking of me that way. Although I didn't know much about her I cared about what she thought of me.

I tried to reach out for her but she pushed my hand away. Her eyes were now filled with tears and her breath was short and panicked. She stared at me and I had an uneasy feeling that she was looking into my soul.

"I'm sorry we had to meet this way Sakura".

"You killed your family" she yelled.

"I didn't have a choice". I could feel anger rise in my voice with every word I spoke. "You wouldn't understand".

She looked away from me and I watched as her eyes darted around the room. I wasn't sure what she was looking for but when her gaze stopped on my cloak I knew she would have more questions.

Sakura please try and calm down. You are still weak". She tried to make her way towards the door but I blocked her path. I wasn't ready to let her go.

"I looked up to you, and you left. I was devastated when I heard what had happened. You were so kind to me before, and now you are part of the Akatsuki". She grabbed the cloak from where it was laying and threw it at me. "You ruined your brother's life. I hate you Itachi".

I felt my emotions race as I took hold of her wrist, pulling her to where she was only inches away from my face. She winced in pain at the tightness of my grip. I couldn't bear to see her like that but my rage had taken over my body.

"Sakura, you will listen to me".

"You're hurting me. Let me go". She tried to pull away but I held her tighter, digging my nails into her skin.

"Stop it Sakura" I yelled, grabbing her other wrist. She stopped struggling and held her head down, avoiding my gaze.

"I'm takeing you with me".

She looked up at me confused, tears streaming down her cheeks. I could tell that the fighting had tired her out. The brightness in her eyes was disappearing with every second. Before she could do anything I took her in my arms, cradling her like a doll. She fought back for a moment but finally gave in to her exhaustion. I laid her back in the bed, takeing a spot next to her. I didn't want to risk her running off again.

"You made the choice to leave Konaha on your own". My voice was now stern and stiff. In a strange way I felt like a father getting mad because his child had done something wrong. "I'm not sure why you left but it was the worst thing you could have done. The world is going through a crisis Sakura. You may be a ninja, but even someone with your will and strength can't take on this battle by themselves. You would be dead within a few weeks, maybe even sooner".

"I don't want protection from a traitor. I can take care of myself". Her words were filled with venom. "You don't care about anyone but yourself. I have learned that about you over the years. You didn't care about Sasuke and you don't care about me".

"What happened between my brother and I is none of your concern".

"The massacre of the Uchiha clan is the concern of every citizen of Konaha. Because of you Sasuke has turned into a monster. He has become a major threat to everything I hold dear".

"You are no longer part of Konaha Sakura. You are now classified as a missing ninja. When the others come here looking for you they will hear that you have been with me. You will be arrested if caught. You have nowhere to go".

She seemed caught off guard by what I had said. It had been truly irrational for her to leave her village in the manner that she had. I wasn't sure what had happened to her in the past ten years but I intended to find out. I took in a deep breath, trying to calm myself down. Without a word I placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry Sakura, but I am not giving you a choice in the matter. I refuse to loose someone else that I care about". She looked at me for a moment, as if she hadn't understood what I had said. She seemed too tired to argue with me anymore.

"I'll pack your things for you. I plan on leaving in the morning".

I walked around the small room picking up the few belongings that we had and neatly organizing them into our bags, A few moments later I looked back to Sakura who was still lying in bed, staring quietly at the wall.

"Do you want to finish your ramen? I can heat it back up for you if you want. You can take a hot shower if you want. It might make you feel better".

She shook her head. I placed the bags on the floor and walked to the bed, kneeling down beside it. She allowed herself to look at me but her eyes held no emotion.

"I'm sorry it has to be like this Sakura".

"Why can't you just let me go" she asked as she turned to face the other direction.

"I can't do that right now. I'm sure one day you will understand". I walked to the other side of the room and continued to pack for our trip. "You are still very young Sakura. I do not expect you to understand everything right now. In time you will see that I am only trying to keep you safe".

She didn't respond and I finished in silence. I looked out the window as the sun began to set in the distance. I wanted to get an early start in the morning so I decided to eat dinner and then get some rest. Quietly I heat up the ramen Sakura had left and quickly finished it. I took off my shirt and threw it to the floor before crawling into the bed with Sakura. I felt awkward being there with her but the room only had one bed.

For the next hour I laid up awake, my thoughts racing through my mind. Sakura would probably never understand my reasons for wanting to protect her. She was still so young and fragile. I turned on my side to face her. She had fallen asleep before I had gotten into bed and was now beginning to stir. I figured she must have been dreaming. She had gone through a lot in the past few days and the fight earlier had most likely not helped.

After a few moments I heard her begin to cry. I wasn't sure if she was awake or not but I found myself pulling her close to my body. I wrapped my arms around her, running my fingers through her hair to try and calm her down. For a moment I thought I saw her open her eyes but they were soon closed. She slowly began to fall back into a deep sleep and I began to think how awkward it would be for her to wake up in my arms. However, no matter how hard I tried I couldn't let her go.

* * *

><p><strong>AN. Thanks for reading. Please remember to review.**

**Yours Forever**

**SasukeDancer**


	5. The Hideout

**A/N Here is chapter five. Chapter six will be up tonight. You may also have noticed that I changed the title. I decided to go another way with this story than what I had planned so that is why I changed the title. I hope you like it. I am so proud of this story so far.**

* * *

><p><strong>POV-Sakura<strong>

I had not spoken to Itachi since our fight. We had been traveling for three days and it was getting harder for me to hold my silence over him. When we had first departed on our journey he had tried to engage me in conversation, asking me if he could do anything to make me more comfortable or if I would need anything specific when we got to our destination. I had to admit that his actions were confusing to me. He had taken me hostage but he was continuously worried about my condition and temperament. He has tried to explain to me that he had no intention of letting me come to harm, but I found myself not willing to believe him. He had killed his family without a second thought. What was to stop him from doing the same to me at some point?

"We're here Sakura" he said, placing a firm hand on my back as he led me into a small dank cave. I had thought that the Akatsuki hideout would have been something more impressive. The place was dark and wet and I shivered as drops of water hit my skin.

"Do you want my cloak"?

I shook my head. Itachi let out a frustrated sigh and disappeared to the far corner of the cave, leaving me alone at its entrance. I had the urge to try and run but I knew my actions would be pointless. Itachi would have me in his grasp within a few moments.

He walked back to me and took my hand in his. I was reluctant at first but finally allowed him to pull me to the back of the cave. I held my breath as he led me into a small cavern and then let it out in a gasp when I realized that a stone door had closed behind us. I was locked in.

"Follow me" he said, letting go of my hand and making his way down the winding path. "This place is kept secret from the outside world and the members of the organization may come and go as they please. It will be your home now so you are welcome to take full advantage of everything it has to offer".

My eyes scanned the area as we made our way down the seemingly never-ending path. Itachi looked over his shoulder, as if to see if I was still following behind him. I didn't understand how this place could feel like home to anyone. I felt like I was being led to my death, and Itachi was the executioner.

After a few moments we stopped in front of a large doorway. Itachi gently pushed it open and I was led into a large room that was scattered with chairs and tables. There was a small kitchen connected to the main room, and from what I could see it looked to be fully stocked. It was confusing to me. It seemed like the rest of the underground house was deserted.

"The other members will be here in a few days" Itachi said as if he was reading my mind. "Are you hungry"?

I nodded without a word and he motioned for me to take a seat at the table before disappearing into the kitchen. A few moments later he returned with a bowl of fruit which he placed in the center of the table. He sat across from me and took an apple, wiping it off on his cloak before biting into it. I grabbed a peach for myself and slowly bit into its juicy flesh. When I was done I grabbed an orange and began to peel it as I desperately tried to reach its center.

"I'm glad to see you are finally eating" Itachi said as he threw a few grapes into his mouth. I looked at him for a moment and saw a hint of concern in his eyes. "I understand how upsetting this has been for you but I would appreciate it if you didn't starve yourself".

I nodded and we finished our meal without another word. After Itachi cleared the table he grabbed my bags and took my hand in his. I had learned to accept this gesture and followed him as we began to make our way down another hallway.

We walked past several doorways which I guessed led to the members own private rooms. When we reached the last doorway I was proven right. Itachi led me into a small room that contained nothing but a simple bed and wardrobe. He let go of my hand and set the bags on the floor.

"This is where you will be staying".

I looked up at him in shock. "You are letting me have my own room"?

"I know it is not much but it is the only free room we have right now. My room is across the hall and Konan is in the one next to you. She is the only female in the organization so she will be able to help you with anything you need". He sat on the bed and let his hair down from its usual ponytail, running his fingers through it. I found myself drawn to him. I had to admit that he was extremely attractive and in that moment I was strongly sexually attracted to him. "I know it will take some time to get used to but I'm sure you will be comfortable once you get used to it".

"You expect me to stay here" I said, crossing my arms and staring at him.

"You don't have a choice. I may be allowing you to walk freely but you are still my prisoner. If you take advantage of my kindness I will have no other choice but to no longer treat you with the respect you deserve as a fellow ninja and as a former friend".

I sighed as I took a seat next to him on the bed. "I don't understand you Itachi. You murdered your entire family and have taken me as your prisoner, yet you go out of your way to try and show me kindness. When I first met you I thought you were the most amazing person in the world. I didn't want to believe the stories I heard about you. I didn't want to believe that you were a monster".

"I am a monster Sakura, but I don't want to be". He took his hand and stroked my cheek. They were rough and calloused, like he had never had an easy day in his life. I didn't know if I was disgusted or thrilled by his gesture. After a moment I pulled away and he let out a sigh.

"I'm sorry" he said, standing up and heading to the door. "I'm going to lock you in for the night. If you behave I won't have to do it anymore and I would really like it better that way. Get some rest. Konan should be arriving in the morning. She will help you get cleaned up and settled in".

I nodded, laying down in the bed and pulling the covers over my body. Although I hated the situation a bath of some sort would be nice. Itachi watched me for a moment before opening the door and disappearing behind it.

A few moments went by and I could sense that he was still standing in the hallway. Quietly I made my way across the room and placed my ear against the door. For the first few seconds all I heard was silence, but then the sounds began to make their way towards me. Itachi was sobbing. I fell to the floor in shock. I didn't understand how someone as strong as Itachi let his emotions take control of him like that. I couldn't bear to listen to him anymore. Slowly I crawled across the floor and climbed back into my bed, pulling the covers over to my face. For the next two hours I lied awake and did nothing but watch the light from a small candle dance across the walls.

* * *

><p><strong>AN. Thank you for reading. Please remember to review and let me know what you think.**

**Yours Forever**

**SasukeDancer**


	6. A Memory From Ten Years Ago

**A/N. Here is chapter six. Please enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>POV-Sakura<strong>

"Sakura"

I woke to the sound of my name and a key being turned in a lock. I sat up, stretching my arms over my head and rubbing the sleep from my eyes. I looked over to see a woman enter my room and close the door behind her. She was wearing the same cloak that Itachi had been wearing and looked to be in her mid to late twenties. Her face was kind, with bright eyes and exquisite features. I noticed that she had a small piercing which added a sense of edge and mystery to her. I guess that she was Konan. Itachi had said she would be there to check on me in the morning.

She walked over to me in a way that made her look like she was gliding across the floor. I watched as she sat a tray of food at the foot of my bed and poured me a glass of cranberry juice. She looked at me for a moment before handing it to me.

"How are you feeling" she asked, takeing the now empty glass from my hands.

"Better" I said, reaching for a piece of toast. She smiled and pushed the tray of food closer to me.

"How old are you Sakura"?

"I just turned sixteen".

"You're far too young to be in a place like this. I'm not sure what Itachi was thinking when he brought you here. It's not something he would normally do". She took a piece of my hair in her hands before letting it fall back in front of my face. "You're a mess. Let's get you cleaned up" she said, picking up the tray and heading for the door. "Follow me".

We walked to the kitchen, where she placed the empty tray in the sink. She then led me to a small bathroom where she helped me out of my clothes without a word. I stood naked as she filled the tub with hot water. I watched as the steam rose in the air, inviting me in. I hadn't bathed since I had left Konaha. I had been too depressed to.

"Come on sweetheart" she said, takeing my hand and helping me into the water. I sighed as the warmth rushed up my body. Konan handed me a bottle of shampoo as well as a washcloth and bar of soap.

"I'll be back to check on you in a few minutes" she said, leaving me to relax for the first time in several days. I took my time, washing my hair so that it smelled of the same raspberries that the shampoo seemed to be made of. I scrubbed my body, washing the grime of my trip with Itachi away. After about thirty minutes Konan came back into the room, holding a towel and set of clean clothes. After I got dressed she led me back to my room, where she sat me on the bed and began to brush my hair.

"You don't have to do this" I said as I turned to face her.

"I want to. I've never had a little sister before and after a few weeks here you will be dying to have a girl to talk to". She took my head gently in her hands and turned it back around. "You have beautiful hair" she said as she began to brush it again. I was about to answer when there was a soft knock on the door. I looked over my shoulder to see Itachi enter the room. He looked as if he had not slept the night before.

"Let me speak with her for a moment" he said in a soft voice. Konan sighed but nodded her head and set the brush next to me. When she had closed the door behind her Itachi picked it up and started to brush my hair as she had. I was surprised that I was allowing myself to let him to this to me.

"I'm pleased with you Sakura. I thought you would try to leave during the night".

"I don't have any other choice but to stay here. You have made me your prisoner. I'm not sure why".

"I hope that one day you won't see me as your captor Sakura. I brought you here for your own protection. You would be killed in the outside world". He set the brush down and placed both his hands on my shoulders. "I understand your pain Sakura. It is hard to lose everything in such a short time".

"You had a choice Itachi. I didn't".

"You chose to leave Konaha".

"I wasn't happy".

"You can learn to be happy here Sakura".

"No" I yelled as I took the brush and threw it across the room. "I will never be happy here with you".

He reached for me and I thought he was going to become violent with me again. I tried to back away but he grabbed me and pulled me close to his body, running his fingers through my hair. I found myself melting into him. He cupped my face in his hands and kissed my forehead.

"I'm not going to let anything bad happen to you Sakura. I will promise you that". He paused for a moment, looking as if he had told me some horrible secret. "I don't want to lose anyone else I care about".

I backed away, confused by his words and actions. "What are you talking about"?

He didn't reply but reached into his robe, pulling out a small black book and handing it to me. I looked at him a moment before opening the book to find a perfectly pressed rose, kept preserved in its pages for the past ten years.

"You kept it"?

"You said you wanted it to remind me of you forever".

I flipped through the book and noticed that there were diary entries scattered through it. I closed it and held it to my chest. I wasn't sure how to react to the idea that Itachi had kept the rose this entire time.

"You're not the same person you were back then Itachi. I can't look up to you anymore like I used to".

"I know Sakura. I hope one day you will understand".

I sighed and handed the book back to him. He gently took it from my hands and placed it back under his cloak.

"I have cared about you since the day I met you Sakura".

"You don't care about anyone Itachi".

Before I knew it he had pulled me into a kiss. It was light and sweet, not what I had expected from someone like him. I wasn't sure what to do but for a brief moment I wanted to kiss him back.

He pulled away after a moment, a look of embarrassment on his face. I was surprised to see that he was blushing and it looked as if he was at a loss for words.

"I'm sorry Sakura. I'm not sure what came over me".

I stared at him in disbelief. Had Itachi Uchiha really just kissed me? I was completely shocked.

"That doesn't prove that you care about me" I said, sitting back on the bed and wrapping my arms around myself.

"I understand" he said as he made his way to the door." I hope one day I can truly show you how I feel".

I nodded my head in silence. It had been wrong of me to judge him so harshly. He had lived all these years with the guilt of his mistakes. It must have constantly been tearing away at his mind.

"Here" he said, throwing the black book towards me. "This will help you understand better". I took in in my hands and looked back up at him. "The other members will be here tomorrow. I want you to be on your best behavior Sakura".

I gave him a weak smile, and before I knew it he had left me alone once again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN. Please remember to review.**

**Forever Yours**

**SasukeDancer**


	7. No Going Back

**A/N. Here is chapter seven. I hope you like it. I am about to start a new stroy also so if you have a request please let me know.**

* * *

><p><strong>POV-Itachi<strong>

Over the next few weeks I watched as Sakura grew more and more comfortable in her new surroundings. I had been surprised to see how well she had accepted the other members of the Akatsuki into her life. She seemed to be enjoying the makeshift family that the organization was known for. To my knowledge she had not had any problems with the others in the hideout. The only incident she had complained about was that Hidan had walked in on her changing. Hidan didn't seem to have a problem with it and had made it a point to tell me that Sakura had a body that even the gods would long for. After that I had insisted that Sakura have a specific schedule so she would not be walked in on again.

"Itachi, you haven't touched your food".

I was pulled from my thoughts by Sasori. We were sitting down to a dinner of pork and steamed vegetables that Konan and Sakura had made for us. I looked down the length of the table to see that most of the others had cleaned their plates and were now starting to reach for seconds.

"I'm not hungry" I said glancing around the room. Sakura was sitting at the other end of the table between Konan and Deidara. Things had been awkward between us since I had kissed her and during that time she had gravitated towards the artist. I figured that his blonde hair and fun loving personality must have reminded her of Naruto. I knew that she missed Konaha. I had heard her talking to Konan about it on several occasions.

Sasori followed my gaze down the table and sighed. He took a piece of pork in his mouth and began to chew thoughtfully.

"She really is special to you isn't she"?

I nodded, watching as Sakura laughed at something Deidara had whispered into her ear. Her eyes met mine and she blushed before turning back to the blonde man at her side. I had caught her stealing glances at me before but she would look away when she figured out that I had noticed.

After I helped Kisame and Konan clear the table I walked into the main room to find Sakura and Deidara by the fireplace. Deidara was sitting with his legs crossed and Sakura was stretched out with her head resting peacefully in his lap. When I leaned down next to them I realized that Sakura had fallen asleep. I smiled, shaking my head slightly. She had been awake since early in the morning and must have been exhausted. Carefully I took her into my arms and carried her to her room.

I placed her into her bed and pushed her hair away from her face. She was so beautiful and I found myself placing a soft kiss on her forehead. She stirred for a moment before opening her eyes and looking up at me.

"I can leave if you want" I said, running my fingers through my hair.

"You should wear your hair down sometimes" she said sitting up and reaching for the back of my head. My dark locks fell in front of my face and I was surprised when she reached up to push them away from my face. "You have exquisite eyes also. I guess it runs in your family". She smiled before leaning back into the wall.

"Sakura I am sorry about the last time I was in here with you. It was wrong of me to kiss you".

"I understand why you did now" she said, placing a finger to her lips as if she was remembering. "You were lonely".

I looked at her intensely. She smiled and reached for her pillow, pulling my black notebook from under it. She held it for a moment before opening it and flipping through its pages.

"I finished it" she said, placing the book into my hands. "I'm so sorry Itachi. If I had known the truth about everything I would have never called you a monster".

I felt like I was locked into one place, as if her gaze was holding me captive. She inched closer to me, takeing her hand and placing it on my cheek. I felt like I couldn't breathe and within moment her lips were touching mine.

The kiss was simple and soft but soon grew more passionate and exhilarating. I placed my hands on her back and pulled her onto my lap, feeling every inch of her body pressed against my own. It had been a long time since I had engaged in this type of activity. For a moment I felt guilty. She was considerably younger then I was, still a child in the eyes of the world. I pulled away for a moment but as she fell to her back, pulling me on top of her, all my fears vanished.

After a few moments she began to unbutton my cloak. I was brought back to reality, grabbing her hand to stop her. She looked at me, her eyes filled with confusion and longing.

"You are too young for that Sakura. We can't go any further".

She sighed and pulled me back on top of her, kissing me gently.

"I want this Itachi".

"There will be no going back if this is the choice you make. It will change you forever Sakura".

"I know" she said with a smile. I sighed as I leaned over to blow out the candle by her bedside.

When I woke up the next morning Sakura was still asleep. The blanket was pulled up around her. The only thing I could see were her sloping shoulders as she breathed in and out. Smiling I leaned over and placed a kiss on her lips.

"Get some rest my little rose" I said as I grabbed for my cloak that was lying on the floor. I quickly put it on and slipped out the door.

A few moments later I was outside the hideout, takeing in the fresh air and enjoying the surroundings. The area seemed to hold a more natural beauty than it had before and I couldn't help but wonder if it had something to do with Sakura. She was so beautiful and amazing and had chosen to give herself to me in the most sincere way a girl could.

I began to relive the events of the night before when a rustling sound caught my interest. At first I thought it was some kind of animal but as it continued I grew more anxious. I grabbed one of my kunai and quickly found a high place, scanning the area for any danger. I felt my heart sink when I saw a blonde boy in an orange jacket running through the trees.

* * *

><p><strong>AN. Please remember to review.**

**Forever Yours**

**SasukeDancer**


	8. It Is Your Choice

**A/N. Here is chapter eight. We are getting close to the end. I hope you like it.**

* * *

><p><strong>POV-Itachi<strong>

I ran as fast as I could into the hideout, breathing heavily as I entered the common area. Hidan and Sasori looked at me for a moment, their faces filled with confusion. I waved my hand, motioning to them that nothing was wrong and that they had no need to worry. I did not want them finding out what I had seen and then running off to tell Sakura about it. I wasn't sure how she would react when she found out about the situation.

I entered the kitchen, trying my best to act as if nothing was wrong. Konan, Kisame, and Pein were sitting around one of the small tables playing some type of card game. Many of the members of the organization had a few weeks of downtime and most of them had found ways to keep themselves busy while staying in the hideout.

"Should we deal you in Itachi" Kisame said, pulling out a chair for me to sit in.

"I was actually looking for Sakura".

Konan looked at me with suspicion in her eyes. For a moment I wondered if Sakura had told her about last night. Konan had made it a point of reminding me how young Sakura was before and how I was in no position to take advantage of her.

"She was with Deidara and Tobi the last time I saw her" Pein said, throwing his hand of cards on the table.

Within moments I had entered Deidara's room. Sakura was sprawled out on the floor, her legs propped up in Deidara's lap. She seemed to be glowing with happiness and was laughing at something Tobi had said.

"Let me try" she said, takeing a piece of clay from Deidara's hand. She quietly began to mold it with her fingers before getting bored with it and handing it back to the blonde man beside her. "I guess I am just not very artistic" she said, leaning herself against Tobi.

"Can I speak to you for a moment" I said as I approached them. Sakura looked up at me. It seemed that she had not even realized I had been in the room until that moment. She stood up, walking towards me and grabbing my hand.

"Deidara said I could go to town and pick up supplies with him today. It will be great to get some fresh air".

I cupped her face in my hand and sighed. Her eyes grew wide with concern. I knew that this day would come. She had not been outside the hideout since the day we had arrived. It must have been hard for her to know that she was forcibly being locked away from the outside world. In truth I might have let her go if I had not seen Naruto in the area. I didn't want to risk her seeing him and wanting to go back home to Konaha.

"I can't allow you to go Sakura".

I knew that I was being selfish. I felt like I had just brought her back into my life only to lose her again. I took her hand in a tight grip. My mind raced as I thought of how she must have felt. SI had forced her to give up everything and brought her to a place that she knew nothing about. I had originally told myself that I had done it to protect her but as the weeks had past I had begun to realize that she didn't need protection. She was strong and capable of doing anything she set her mind to. In that moment I made the one of the hardest decisions I had ever made.

"If you want to go outside I will be the one to escort you".

She smiled and pulled me into a hug. I looked over her shoulder and realized that Deidara had a look of disappointment on his face. I sighed, gripping tightly to Sakura.

"We will have to hurry if we want to get to town before the shops close" I said, takeing her hand and leading her through the winding passageways and into the bright sunlight.

We had been traveling for a few minutes when I sensed Naruto's presence. I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath. From this point on Sakura's fate would be in her own hands. I placed my hand on her back and guided her through the trees until we entered the small glade where Naruto had been resting.

Within seconds Sakura had left my side, running into Naruto's open arms. Tears ran down both their cheeks and as I watched Naruto kissed the top of her head. Sakura wrapped her arms around his body, sobbing into his chest.

"I thought I would never see you again" she said, looking up at him.

"I came to take you home".

She backed away from him slowly before turning to face me. I found myself unable to speak. I could feel my own eyes begin to feel with tears as I approached her, placing my hands on her shoulders.

"I want you to be happy Sakura. It is your choice".

She looked at me for a moment than turned her attention back to Naruto. I had thought the choice would have been easy for her but she seemed to be confused about what to say. Before I knew what was happening she had pulled me into a hug, sobbing into my chest as she had done with Naruto moments before.

"Come with me".

"I'm not like you Sakura. I can't have a life there anymore. My place is here with the rest of the Akatsuki. It was a fate that I chose for myself a long time ago".

She placed her hand on the back of my neck, pulling me down into a soft kiss. We soon broke apart and I saw that she was shivering despite the warm sun that was beaming down on us. Her eyes were swollen and puffy from crying and her skin was red around her nose and cheeks. In a strange way she had never looked more beautiful.

"I love you Sakura. I always have".

She didn't reply but nodded silently. I held her hand for a moment, not wanting to watch her leave. Naruto walked up behind her, a look of sadness and regret in his eyes. It seemed that he had grown emotional over the situation as well. His blue eyes met mine and I knew that he would take care of her for me.

"We should go now Sakura".

She nodded, wiping the last few tears from her eyes. She gripped my hand tightly before letting it go and quickly running off with Naruto into the forest.

* * *

><p><strong>AN. I only have a few more chapters to write. I hope you have enjoyed this story as much as I have comeing up with the ideas that have gone into it. Please remember to review. Tell me what you like and dis-like and what I could do to make the story better. Thanks again for everything**

**Yours Forever**

**SasukeDancer**


	9. Understanding My Choice

**A/N. Here is chapter nine. Thank you so very much for reading my little story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Six Months Later<strong>

**POV-Sakura**

_Sakura,_

_Despite the ANBU being hot on our trail the organization has remained together. We have been traveling quite a bit however and I am not allowed to give you our location. Pein is afraid that our letters may start being intercepted. I must admit that he is right. With everything that has been going on in the world it is a wonder that you were not arrested and questioned upon your return to Konaha._

_I know you have been writing letters to Itachi as well, and I have been giving them to him like you asked. I can't tell you if he is actually reading them. When I give them to him he nods his head and disappears into his room for hours. We are all truly worried about him. He seems to be deteriorating as we watch and he will not let any of us do anything about it._

_I am glad things have started to work out for you back in your village and am extremely proud of your new job at the hospital. It is a shame that you parents have failed to understand the situation but I am sure that they will learn to accept it in due time. It is a good thing that you have friends like Naruto and Ino to take care of you._

_I also hope that you are feeling better. In your last letter you had mentioned having stomach pains. I hope it was nothing serious. However, I'm sure someone with spunk like you could get over any illness in no time. Please let me know in your next letter._

_Everyone here truly misses you, even though most of them believe they are too tough to admit it out loud. In a perfect world you would be able to stay in Konaha but continue to have a relationship with the friends you have made here. It has been hard for us to watch you come and go so quickly but we are all very proud of the young woman you have become. We all want nothing but your happiness. I know that is all Itachi wants as well._

_Deidara_

I folded the letter neatly, kissing it and placing it in the desk drawer with the others. I sighed as I turned to lie on my back, watching the small celling fan spin in tiny circles. My choice to come back to Konaha had been an easy one at first. This was my true home and as much as I liked everyone in the Akatsuki I found myself unable to fully give myself to a life on the run. My only true regret was that I had been forced to leave Itachi behind.

I should have known that something like this would happen. Even though I had learned the truth about him Itachi had still lived a life full of darkness and shame. I had been a fool to think he would come back to Konaha with me. He had said he had loved me but I was slowly beginning to doubt his words. I had written him several times and had begged him to write me back. After he had failed to do so I had given up hope of hearing from or seeing him again.

"How are you feeling Sakura"?

I looked up to see Naruto walk into the room. When I had first arrived back in Konaha had had gone back to my parents, but after a week of arguing about my choices in my life and how I had been a disappointment to both of them Naruto had let me move into his small apartment with him. He had been kind enough to clean out his guestroom for me and had even learned how to cook more than just instant ramen.

"Lady Tsunade told me to make sure you get plenty of fresh air" he said, opening the window and sitting on the bed next to me.

"I'm fine Naruto".

He flashed me a toothy grin before takeing off his jacket and throwing it to the floor. It was summer now and the heat had been almost unbearable for everyone in the village. I had grown used to watching Naruto disrobe. It didn't bother me like it had when I had first moved in.

"I really am okay Naruto. You don't have to worry so much".

He sighed, placing a tender hand on my stomach. His blue eyes gleamed with compassion and I felt truly honored that he had chosen to be there for me. I knew that whatever happened in our lives Naruto would always be there for me to count on.

"I just can't imagine what you are going through. Have you heard from him yet"?

I shook my head, not wanting to continue the conversation. Naruto did not seem to get the hint however and his face began to grow red with anger and frustration.

"I can't believe he would do this to you and have nothing to do with you afterwards. It is almost like he used you Sakura".

"I was the one that made the choice to leave Naruto. He didn't throw me away".

Naruto stood up and began to pace back and forth, his hands now curved tightly into fist. I had always known how Naruto had felt about me and Itachi but up until now he had never voiced his concerns out loud. He had respected my wishes and avoided the subject in the past.

"He could write you and see how you are. Did you even try to let him know what is going on"?

"He doesn't need to know Naruto. That is how I want it".

Naruto took a deep breath, sitting back down on the bed next to me. His anger melted away as he pulled me into a hug. I laid me head against his chest, his breathing soothing me in a strange way that I didn't quite understand.

"I just want you to be happy Sakura. I care about you. Your life is about to change drastically and you know I will be there for you no matter what. I just want to know if it is going to be enough.

I smiled, leaning up slightly to kiss him on the cheek. He didn't say anything for a moment but looked as if he was choosing his words carefully. I laughed, playfully hitting him in the chest with my pillow. He grabbed it from my hands and was about to hit me when we heard a knock on the door. Moments later Tenten was standing in the room. Her hair, which was normally placed into two perfect buns, was falling in front of her face and her skin was red as if she had been running in the heat outside. Her brown eyes locked with mine for a moment before she finally spoke.

"The ANBU officers just captured two member of the Akatsuki outside of the village. They are bringing them in for questioning right now".

I felt my breath catch hold in my chest. Why would the Akatsuki come so close to Konaha? I stared at Tenten and was surprised to see a look of deep understanding on her face. She approached me, takeing my hand in hers.

"Sakura, one of the members in custody is Itachi Uchiha".

* * *

><p><strong>AN. Thank you so much for reading. Please remember to review. It makes me very happy.**

**Yours Forever**

**SasukeDancer**


	10. I Will Never Be Gone

**POV-Itachi**

Deidara and I sat in silence as we watched the rats run across the floor. I had been inside the Konaha prison many times in the past but I had never been locked in one of its dark, damp cells. The chains holding me to the wall encased my wrist, leaving red marks and deep bruises. My hair fell in front of my eyes and my stomach cried for something to eat. I had lost track of time and wasn't sure how long we had been locked underground. The conditions seemed to be getting to Deidara as well. His once bright eyes seemed to have lost their light and youth. Although the interrogators had offered him immunity in our case he had refused to talk and had voted to stay by my side until I received my punishment.

I knew what was eventually going to happen. There was no way of avoiding it. My sins had caught up with me and I was willing to accept my fate. I knew when I had made the choice to come back to Konaha that my life would be taken away from me. I had no regrets about the decision. Sakura had moved on with her life and I knew that even though I would soon be taken from the world that she would be taken care of.

My mind raced back to the night we had become one. She had seemed so nervous and fragile, yet strong and forceful about what she wanted. It wasn't the first time I had been with a girl but it had been the only time I had ever felt any love between myself and someone else. It had been Sakura's first time however and I had been worried at first. I didn't want her to do something that she wasn't ready for. She had convinced me and although I told myself I was being careful I felt myself being lost in her body.

The smell of the perfume that Konan had given her was still so fresh in my mind. She had been wearing that night, along with the blue dress Kisame had brought her. It had brought out her eyes perfectly. Of course I had quickly disposed of it but I had managed to leave her flower hair clip in. It was so simple but it made her look so special and sophisticated.

The cell door opened and four shadowy figures entered the small room. It was dark but I could tell that two of them were younger females. I felt my heart drop to the pit of my stomach as the smell of roses filled the room.

"You have fifteen minutes" a man's voice announced as the other handed the two young girls a flickering candle. "Use your time wisely".

The two men closed the heavy door behind him, leaving Sakura and the brunette by her side alone with me and Deidara. I found myself unable to speak. I wanted nothing more than to take her into my arms and never let her go. I was chained to the wall however and was unable to rush to her side like I wanted so desperately to do.

She looked as if she had been crying which in reality didn't surprise me. She had always been emotional and sensitive. It was one of the things I had always loved about her. In this day and age girls were taught to be as strong and hard as men were. That was the way of the world and Sakura had chosen to break the pattern. She was a real woman in my eyes

"Why didn't you write me"?

I looked at her, confused by what she had said. It hadn't been what I had expected to hear.

"I wanted to Sakura. I didn't know what to say".

"Deidara and Konan both found time to write me". She took a step towards me, her face glowed a sickly yellow in the candle light. There was something different about her and it worried me. "Did you wipe me from your memory Itachi"?

Deidara and I were both surprised by her actions. She hadn't raised her voice at me since I had first brought her to the Akatsuki hideout. Tears streamed down her face as the other young girl tried to console her.

"Sakura, you can't get this worked up. Remember what the doctor said? I knew it was a bad idea to bring you here".

"What's going on Sakura"? I began to pull on the heavy metal chains, my body filled with rage and fire.

"I'm pregnant".

There was no emotion in her voice. It was as if she herself was not sure how she felt about the situation. My heart sank for her and guilt took full hold of me. I had done this to her.

She took another step towards me, standing on her toes and planting a soft kiss on my lips. I couldn't do anything but stand there. I couldn't hold her or kiss her back. I couldn't stroke her back like I had always done in the past. I couldn't let her know that everything was going to be okay. That would have been a lie.

"Why did you come here" she whispered.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay".

She buried her head into my chest, sobbing into my shirt in a way that made me think she knew what was about to happen. I looked at Deidara but he turned his heady away. I guessed that he was doing his best to give us some privacy.

"We have to get you out of here".

"Sakura I can't let you do that".

"They are going to kill you Itachi".

"I understand that and it is what I want". I watched her as she took in what I had said. "I can finally escape Sakura. I made this choice long ago. I have lived my life with only one thing that I am truly proud of. I won your heart, after all these years. I am content with this choice Sakura".

She began to cry again, kissing me so that I could feel her tears run down my cheeks. I knew it was hard for her and that she was scared but this was what had to be done. It would be better for her in the long run. She would not have to wait for me to die of my own guilt.

"Sakura, it's time to go" the young brunette said as she took hold of her arm.

"I can't let you go Itachi".

"Don't worry my little rose. I will never be far away".

* * *

><p><strong>AN. There will be one more chapter.**

**Forever Yours **

**SasukeDancer**


	11. A Family In More Than One Way

**A/N. Here is the final chapter. I hope ypu like it.**

* * *

><p><strong>POV-Sakura<strong>

I lay in bed half asleep with Naruto quietly snoring next to me. The sound seemed to give me a strange sense of comfort and warmth. As long as I could hear it I knew that he was only inches away, ready to be there for me in a heartbeat.

It had been five years since Itachi's death and since then my life had, in a strange and unexpected way, become what I had always wanted. After two years of courtship and dating I had married Naruto in a small ceremony outside of Konaha. I had been Sakura Uzamaki for three years now and Naruto and I were expecting our first child within the next few weeks.

I already knew that Naruto would be an excellent father. He had taken of my firstborn, even though it was not his biological child, for as long as I could remember. He had been at the hospital when I had given birth and along with Tenten had kept the secret of who the child's father was from the rest of Konaha. Only the Hokage knew the entire truth.

My son had been born under the name Kane Haruno but after my marriage to Naruto we had changed his last name to Uzamaki. He was now five years old and as far as he knew Naruto was his true father. We had decided not to tell him about Itachi until he was older and although it was hard on me to keep the secret from him I knew it was for the best.

"Sakura"

I turned over to face my husband. Even though it was dark I could still see the bright shade of blue in his eyes. He propped himself up, wiping the sleep from his eyes.

"I think I hear Kane moving around in his room. Do you want me to go check on him"?

"You went last night. It's my turn to check on him" I said kissing him on the forehead.

"Are you sure? Don't you think you should stay in bed" he asked, placing a gentle hand on my stomach in the same way he had done before Kane had been born.

"The baby is not going to be here for a few more weeks Naruto" I said grabbing my robe and wrapping it around my body. "Besides I want to check on my son". I smiled at him before leaving the room and heading down the hallway of our small apartment.

I found Kane under his blanket, shaking as if something had really scared him. I picked him up in my arms and walked over to the window, opening it so that the light from the full moon could fill the room. Kane looked up at me, his dark eyes filled with tears.

"I saw the man again mommy".

"Sweetheart I have already told you this before. There is no one else in this house but me and daddy".

"You forgot about my little brother" he said, pressing his ear against my stomach. I shook my head and sighed.

"I told you before; Lady Tsunade says that you are having a little sister. We are naming her Kita. Didn't daddy tell you that"?

He scowled for a moment before running back to his bed, pulling the covers back over his head. I shook my head and rolled my eyes as I climbed into the bed with him, running my fingers through his thick, dark hair.

"Can't you change it to a boy"?

"I don't think it works that way sweetheart. I can't control what the baby is".

"Daddy said the baby was a mistake. That means he wants a boy like me".

I scowled. "I don't think that is what he meant. I think he meant we wanted to wait a few more years before we let you be a big brother".

"Then why are you having the baby now"?

I smiled, kissing him tenderly. He looked so much like Itachi it was almost unbearable. He had the same pale skin and high cheekbones and his hair was jet black and was already long enough to be pulled into a ponytail.

"Try and get some sleep Kane. Your father and I have to wake up early and go house hunting tomorrow. I want you to be on your best behavior for Aunt Tenten and Uncle Neji. I don't want you to cause any trouble for them. That means you have to stay away from Uncle Neji while he is training. If I hear that you were bad I will make you share a room with Kita when she gets here".

He stuck out his tongue, giggling as I pulled the covers over him. Although he was trying to act up I could tell that he was getting sleepy. He was growing up so fast. I didn't know what I was going to do when he started school in the fall.

"Mommy"

I looked at him from the doorway.

"The man that comes into my room has red eyes and long black hair like me".

My eyes grew wide with fear but I knew that I couldn't let my small son see that I was afraid. I knew who he was seeing although I didn't know if it was a dream or somehow a reality.

"Get some sleep" I said as I closed the door behind me. I left my hand on the knob for a moment while placing the other over my heart. It couldn't be true. Itachi had been killed.

"You have done well with him Sakura".

I looked down the hallway to see a figure standing in the shadows. His eyes seemed to glow blood red for a moment but then disappeared into the blackness. Moments later I felt his presence behind me, although I felt no hot breath on the back of my neck. I closed my eyes and turned to face him, opening my eyes to see a misty for of Itachi Uchiha standing in front of me.

"You're expecting another child".

"A girl" I said, holding my head down and trying to fight back the tears that I knew were forming. "How is it that you are here? You were put to death five years ago, three months before our son was born".

"Have you told him that I am his father"?

"I wanted to wait until he grew old enough to understand".

"It is better that way. Naruto has been a very good father for him and will do well with your new baby".

"You have been watching me"?

"Sakura please try and not ask questions. It is hard to explain and even harder to understand. All I can say is that in a strange way there is life after death".

I reached out for him but he backed away from my grasp. Even in his simple form I could read the emotion in his eyes. He didn't look sad but content and at peace.

"Do you still believe you made the right choice Itachi"?

"I do. You would have been the first one they blamed if I had escaped. I couldn't let that happen. I know it was hard for you to understand but look at the life you have now. Naruto loves you so much and will be there for you in ways I never could have been. I am at peace with the choices I have made". I reached out for him again but once again he backed away.

"I can't touch you Sakura. My body is not here, only my spirit".

I nodded as my bedroom door opened. Naruto must have heard the commotion and decided to check on me.

"I love you my little rose. I wanted to let you know that".

"I know Itachi. I have always known".

The moment the words left my mouth he disappeared into the darkness. Moments later Naruto was at my side with his arm wrapped around me. He didn't even have to question what had happened to know that I needed him.

"What is that" he said pointing to something on the floor. I knelt down to find a single rose and kunai laid out in a cross pattern. I didn't say anything as I picked them up, holding them close to my heart.

"It's just a little something from my past" I said, kissing Naruto on the lips. "Let's go back to bed. We have a big day tomorrow".

He took my hand and together we crawled back into bed.

"Thank you Itachi" I whispered. "Thank you for everything".

* * *

><p><strong>AN. Please Review**

**Forever Yours**

**SasukeDancer**


End file.
